


What'cha looking at Becs?

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becas just really gay, F/F, Fluff, beca ships supercorp, no actual smut though sorry ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: Can you do a story where Chloe catches Beca reading smut? Flustered and blushing Beca and teasing and smirking Chloe! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompt! hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Also the timelines probably don't add up with her shipping supercorp, but screw it.

Beca loved the Bella’s, loved living with them, she really really did, but she can't deny how happy an empty house makes her. She's just home from a tiring shift at the radio station, fully aware that the house would be empty this evening. The majority of the Bella’s were out at some party, Fat Amy was on a date with Bumper and Chloe was working a late shift at her job in the campus café. All the Bella’s had been invited to the party, and realistically Beca could still make it, but her back was aching and she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and bed. 

30 minutes later, a freshly showered Beca practically crawls into bed, grabbing her laptop and starting it up. Not many people knew it, but Beca was obsessed with Tumblr. She had decided to make an account almost two years ago, and after coming across a LOT of very, very gay photos and gifs, she decided to keep her account. Being too gay to function was never something Beca ever hid, but for whatever reason, no matter how much plaid she wears, people constantly assume she's straight. It's probably down to the fact that Beca has never openly corrected anyone. It's not that she didn't want to, and she always shot down any guy who tried to flirt, and did openly flirt with girls, she just has never found a reason to actually have to say it. 

That being said, if anyone got a glimpse of her tumblr, they wouldn't have to question anything. Speaking of tumblr, that's exactly what she's on at the moment. After a few minutes of scrolling, she decides to check her most frequent tag: Supercorp. Funny thing is, Beca doesn't even watch the show, but after stumbling across a gifset of the pair, she’s become a slight bit obsessed with the pair. Can you really blame her though? she's gay as shit and they're insanely beautiful. She also can't get enough of Kara's sunny personality and bright smiles, reminding her too much of a certain redhead she may or may not have a huge crush on. 

After scrolling and staring a little too long at certain gifs, Beca scrolls by a text post. She quickly realises it was a story written with supercorp. Beca had come across plenty of these but had normally skipped them. However, something inside her decided to give it a read. A deep blush settles on her face as she reads the small intro, realising this is more so porn than a story. Before properly clicking into the story, Beca glances around the room, as if one of the Bella’s would suddenly pop up from behind a piece of furniture and know what she was doing. 

Beca has never been interested in porn before, don't get her wrong, she's all for women reading porn and everything, it's just never helped her, you know, get off. She only got about a few minutes into a porno before giving up. Maybe it's because it's two very attractive girls, or maybe it's because in this story it's real between the two, but Beca is really, really enjoying this. She's about halfway through, everything get very naked and hot. Beca would never actually admit it, but she had to squeeze her thighs together a couple of times. She was so into it in fact, that she didn't hear the front door closing, or the following footsteps.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe chirps as she barges through the door and into the room.

Beca lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, shutting her laptop screen so hard she was afraid she'd cracked it. 

"Chlo Jesus Christ warn a girl" Beca breathes, watching as the girl situates herself at the bottom of her bed. 

"Sorry, I was allowed lock up early seen as the place was so dead, so I thought I’d come straight home and spend time with my favourite girl" Chloe finishes with a wink.

"Chloe Beale skipping a party? I never thought I’d see the day" Beca responds dramatically, hand over her heart.

"Oh hush, plus, why would I go to a party, when the person I wanna see is sitting right across from me?" Chloe continues, grinning at her best friend.

Beca's only response was a huff and an eye roll, deep blush sitting on her cheeks. Chloe shifts her position closer to the brunette, glancing at the laptop she remembers the younger girl slamming so frantically.

"What'cha looking at Becs?" Chloe asks, shifting slightly closer. 

"Nothing!" Beca responds quickly, a bit too loudly.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Chloe flings herself forward, snatching the laptop before Beca even had a chance to move. Ignoring the brunettes cries, Chloe hops up from the bed as she opens the laptop. All Beca can do now is put her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed.

"Oh my god Becs! porn???" Chloe squeals, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my god kill me now" Beca mumbles, face red hot.

"This is some seriously heavy stuff" Chloe continues, smirk plastered on her face as she scans through the story.

"It's just- I mean- it's not porn!! It- I just- ugh! it's fanfiction!!" Beca sputters, arms flailing.

Chloe places the laptop back onto the bed before turning to watch Becas beet red face, smirk still on her face.

"Stop with that fucking smirk!" Beca shouted, voice still slightly too high, finger pointed directly at the redheads face.

"Why? is it turning you on? seems like Lena smirks a lot" Chloe says easily, walking up and sitting beside Beca.

"I- what- no, I mean I- NO. ugh, just stop it" Beca continues, poking the girl in the side.

"Or what? will you spank me?" Chloe purrs, mouth close to Beca's ear.

Beca shoves Chloe's shoulder hard in response, face impossibly redder. Chloe falls to the side with a laugh, to which Beca couldn't help but smile along with the girl.

"I didn't know you were into gay porn" Chloe says once her laughter stops, turning her head to grin at the younger girl.

 

"...."

 

"It's more than just the porn I’m into"


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca basically comes out to Chloe, and may have broken her in the process?
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff and teasing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't gonna make a part two, but hey! I was convinced ;) 
> 
> starts where the last one left off! slightly more confident Beca in this, has the upper hand after coming out to Chloe.

"It's more than just the porn I’m into"

Chloe freezes at these words so confidently spoken by her best friend. Her eyes widen as she fully grasps what Beca meant by it. She was gay? Beca? gay? The girl she's so helplessly in love with is gay? into women? gay? These were the only thoughts going through Chloes mind as she stares at the brunette, mouth opening and closing unable to form words.

"Uh.... you okay there?" Beca asks warily, although amusement screams from her eyes. 

Beca knows full well that Chloe was okay with her being gay, hell she decorated the whole house in the Bisexual flag colours after Stacie had officially come out. She had only figured it out recently, and was actually quite nervous in telling the Bella’s It scared Beca quite a lot, mainly because Stacie was always so confident and well, sexual. Chloe had literally stayed up the entire night after being told making the decorations, even baked cupcakes in the same flag. So right now, Beca was more amused than concerned, having never rendered the older girl speechless before.

"Earth to Beale" Beca says, hand waving in front of the girls face.

"You're gay?" Chloe says softly, pulling herself back into a sitting position.

"Yup" Beca responds casually.

"You like women?" Chloe continues, still staring wide eyed at the brunette.

"That is what gay means" Beca responds with a chuckle.

"You don't like men?" 

"Chloe for fuck sake" Beca huffs with an eye roll.

"Right right sorry, I just always thought you were straight" Chloe says, grin back in place.

"Why does everyone think that? I have an awesome collection of plaid shirts. Well I mean I did, you keep taking them." Beca finishes with a finger point towards the redhead.

"Is that your way of saying you think I’m gay too?" Chloe teases, leaning towards Beca with a smirk.

"What? n-no, I- clothes don't define sexuality, I was just- I mean- it was just a joke at myself really cause-" Beca stumbles, face beet red.

"Becs relax" Chloe says while laughing, gripping Beca's flailing arm.

Chloe leans in further to the blushing brunette, glad the tables have turned back to normal. Deciding to be bold, Chloe leans in even further, face inches from Beca's, loving the way Beca not so subtly glances at her lips.

"Cause maybe it's my way of telling you I am" Chloe almost whispers, right near Beca's ear.

It was almost comical the way Beca's eyes bulged out of her head at that comment.

"I, you- I- gay?" was all beca managed to get out.

"Well, I’m actually Pan sexual, but I like to say gay as an umbrella term" Chloe says, only after calming down from a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I- cool cool" Beca finishes, willing her cheeks to go back to normal, feigning a nonchalant posture.

A comfortable silence falls between the two, both deep in thought at recent revelations. After awhile, Chloe decides she hasn't had enough teasing, turning to Beca with a mischievous smirk, she waits until Beca looks at her before speaking.

"So... supercorp huh?" Chloe teases.

"I thought we were finished with that" Beca groans.

"I caught you reading porn Becs, this convo is never over" Chloe teases, smirk turning to a grin.

"It's fanfiction!! I just, they're just really hot okay?" Beca grumbles, looking down into her lap.

"Oh I know, I watch the show, seen the looks" Chloe starts, scooting even closer to Beca " That, 'fanfiction', I mean, wow. It was really, really hot" she whispers.

"Oh?" Was all Beca could respond, not sure whether the older girl was joking or not.

"Mhhmmm" Was the response, Chloe moved impossibly closer.

"You were right about one thing Chlo" Beca started, a sudden burst of confidence coming from her.

"What's that?" Chloe asks, eyes practically glued to Beca's lips.

"The smirks do turn me on" 

That's the last spoken word before Chloe pounces on Beca, lips crashing together. Chloe practically shoves Beca onto her back, climbing onto her lap. After heavily making out for quite some time, the pair come up for air. Beca lies with her head back, allowing Chloe to completely attack her neck with her teeth and lips. When the craving for the redheads lips became unbearable once more, Beca grips Chloes face with her hands, dragging her back to her lips once more.

"I really like you Chlo" Beca says between kisses.

Chloe stops kissing Beca to stare into the other girls eyes affectionately.

"I really like you too Becs" Chloe responds softly, stroking the brunettes hairline.

Beca smiles quite possibly the most beautiful smile Chloe had ever seen before she reconnects their lips once more. After more exploration between the pair, Chloe is becoming more handsy (not that Beca is complaining). Remembering something the redhead had said earlier, Beca decided to be bold and slid her hand that was previously placed on the older girls back down to her backside. After hearing a noise of approval from Chloe, Beca decides to go ahead with her idea and raises her hand in the air. Chloe was about it make a noise of protest before Beca brings her hand down in a firm (not too hard) slap to her ass.

Chloe squeaks in surprise. Breaking the kiss, Chloe looks at Beca with wide eyes.

"That's for teasing me earlier" Beca states confidently.

"......"

"Do it again."

This time Beca was the one to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to more prompts! i'm gonna just stick them all together like ive seen many writers do! I love so many fandoms that I might seperate them out?? so bechloe bitches can read bechloe, and supercorp peeps can read them etc etc!
> 
>  
> 
> btw, I take prompts for: bechloe (also chloe and beca seperate), supercorp, supercat, kalex (sisterly tho y'all), Clexa and wayhaught!
> 
> I still have loads of prompts to work through, I randomly pick ones that inspire me right away!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and prompts are welcome!


End file.
